The Center for Research in Implementation Science and Prevention (CRISP) will bring together investigators with expertise in implementation of preventive services, an extensive network of practice-based research networks (PBRNs) to serve as laboratories for better understanding implementation and national authorities in innovative health information technology (HIT). The goals of the Center are to develop and test new implementation methodologies, increase collaborative implementation research efforts and enhance adoption of effective preventive care interventions in primary care settings. The infrastructure of CRISP will include an Administrative Core and an Investigator Leadership Core (ILC) composed of the Center Director, a Collaborative Scientific Lead, the leaders of three CRISP research projects and additional implementation experts. An External Scientific Advisory Committee, consisting of national experts in implementation science, and a Community Advisory Committee, including members of the communities being studied, will advise the ILC in an ongoing manner. In addition, leaders in the areas of training and education;dissemination of methods, research findings and toolkits;and evaluation of the Center will direct efforts in these areas. A Seminar Series will facilitate ongoing research development as well as training and educational missions. Dissemination activities will include the creation of toolkits, national research presentations, and the production of white papers and manuscripts addressing methodological and community engagement issues as well as implementation science. Collaboration activities will focus on new collaborative research initiatives, dissemination and education in concert with the other Centers, AHRQ, other government agencies and Area Health Education Centers in Colorado and in 49 states. CRISP's research projects address three top priorities of the USPSTF and ACIP: immunization delivery in children, prevention of cardiovascular disease in adults and prevention of obesity in children and adults. The projects are synergistic and unified by a thematic focus on collaboration between public health systems and private practices and methodological innovations in HIT and research in PBRN settings. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Center for Research in Implementation Science and Prevention (CRISP) will bring together local and national experts in primary care and public health delivery to conduct research on ways to increase use of preventive health services within primary care settings. The Center will develop "toolkits" and publish articles to guide primary care providers in how to improve delivery of preventive health in order to meet national public health goals